User blog:Warriorlover12345/Which Story Would YOU Like To Read?
So, hey guys! I was brainstorming some ideas for stories, and well... I want to see YOUR input? Which story would you like to read the most? B R E A T H E Blurb Mintshadow thinks that she knows her destiny. The Cave of Storytelling showed her mothering five healthy kits, growing old, and dying happy after seeing one of her sons become leader. What the Cave didn’t tell her was that her sister would get all the attention and have toms vying for her attraction. So, to seek help, she goes to the most unexpected place possible... The reason for the scar on her face that marred her pretty face. R A I N W A T E R Blurb Rainface has not had an easy life. The tom she loved found someone more pretty and kind than her, her sister is dead, her brother is occupied with his own family and her parents split when she was an apprentice. It’s hard to stay positive when your life comes crashing down like a storm. Follow Rainface through a story of love, hardships, sorrow and compassion, and learn how to let the problems slide off like water. S W E E T D R E A M S Blurb Sweetpaw is just like any ordinary apprentice- kind, happy, eager to train... But that’s until she starts to fall for her best friend, Dreampaw. Dreampaw is just like his name- Handsome, dreamy, and thoughtful. But Sweetpaw isn’t ready to ready to give up the dashing tom yet. She’s ready to eliminate anyone who dares defy her. Basically, she’s a yandere and her senpai. U G L Y Blurb Snowscar doesn’t have high self esteem. She’s battle-scarred with torn fur, extra digits on her toes, and a crooked tail. Everyone makes fun of her for being what she is- ugly. She’s developed a shell that shields her from all the hate and insults that are spewed out of other’s mouth. She ignores it, but it still hurts deeply. But Snowscar is starting to come out of her shell... from the help of someone unexpected. S P E C I A L Blurb Wolftail is kind of strange. His old denmates are getting families of their own or sneaking out at night, he’s occupying himself by counting pine needles on the ground, talking with the deputy, or hanging out in the nursery. He’s kind of mysterious as well. He has two different coloured eyes, and the only one who knows is the blind Greenkit. And she just knows... E T E R N A L Blurb Gingersnap and Kinder are two loners who are hopelessly in love. However, Gingersnap is starting to feel a little different. Though she’s in love with Kinder, she’s starting to feel the need to be surrounded by other cats. She decides to join a Clan, much to the dismay of Kinder. They promise to keep in touch and be mates till the end, but what happens if they get caught? Follow Gingersnap and Kinder’s sappy and sometimes sad love story. Will things turn out for them? T A S T E T H E P A I N Blurb Tenderclaw isn’t as innocent as his name suggests. He was abandoned by his parents as a young kit and taken in by SharpClan. SharpClan is notorious for being strong and ruthless, but Tenderclaw takes it to a new level. He trains with the Dark Forest to sharpen his skills, and plans on leaving his Clan to seek out the parents who left him and make them taste the pain. B E Y O N D R E P A I R Blurb Onepaw has a problem: a twisted paw. It shouldn’t be much of a nuisance, right? But this paw is twisted 180 degrees back and makes him feel pain every time he takes a step with his injured paw. He’s made fun of for the disability he was born with. SwiftClan cats are supposed to be fast, and not limp with every step! His self esteem suffers from the insults and the injury. A prophecy calls for his help, but he’s broken beyond repair. ---- Watching: My computer screen Playing: Animal Crossing New Leaf Eating: Resisting the urge to eat Nutella Drinking: Nothing Listening to: Dirty Mind Category:Blog posts